Baileywick
| actor= Tim Gunn Wyatt Griswold (young) }} Baileywick is the royal steward of the kingdom of Enchancia under King Roland II's rule. Personality Baileywick keeps to a strict schedule and is a hard worker; his catchphrase is "Let's make it work." He is loyal to King Roland and his family, which has made him to be considered a member of the family, and a great friend by King Roland."Baileywhoops", season 2, episode 18. He is always there for them and tends to their needs, whatever they may be, even when he was giving time off for his own birthday. He has an affinity for Princess Sofia because they both come from a commoner background.Disney Sisters (November 13, 2012). ""Sofia The First" Baileywick and Woodland Creatures~Character Descriptions". YouTube. Retrieved May 27, 2018. He lends advice when necessary in a friendly manner, such as telling Princess Sofia it was wrong for her to lie even if she was protecting Prince James,"A Royal Mess", season 1, episode 5. or telling Princess Amber that trying to make everything perfect was making the staff unhappy."Gizmo Gwen", season 2, episode 9. History Early life When he was younger, Baileywick would go apple picking and fishing with his older brother, Nigel. Baileywick would end up doing all the work, while Nigel lazed around. He was a member of the Groundhogs. He learnt about fashion at the School of Royal Fashions. He worked for King Roland I, spending time on the Floating Palace, which he didn't like because he's seasick. , season 1, episode 22. Appearances * * Sofia the First ** 101. "Just One of the Princes" ** 102. "The Big Sleepover" ** 103. "Let the Good Times Troll" ** 104. "Cedric's Apprentice" ** 105. "A Royal Mess" ** 107. "Blue Ribbon Bunny" ** 109. "Baileywick's Day Off" ** 110. "Tri-Kingdom Picnic" ** 112. "Two to Tangu" (no lines) ** 114. "The Amulet of Avalor" ** 115. "The Buttercups" ** 117. "The Amulet and the Anthem" ** 118. "Tea For Too Many" ** 120. "Great Aunt-Venture" ** 121. "The Baker King" ** 122. "The Floating Palace" ** 123. "Holiday in Enchancia" ** 201. "The Enchanted Feast" ** 202. ** 203. "The Flying Crown" ** 204. "Mom's the Word" ** 207. "King for a Day" ** 209. "Gizmo Gwen" ** 210. "Sofia the Second" ** 211. "Ghostly Gala" ** 213. "Mystic Meadows" ** 215. "The Emerald Key" ** 217. "The Curse of Princess Ivy" ** 219. "The Leafsong Festival" ** 218. "Baileywhoops" ** 221. "Winter's Gift" ** 224. "A Tale of Two Teams" ** 225. "The Littlest Princess" ** 228. "Carol of the Arrow" ** 302. "Cool Hand Fluke" ** 306. "The Fliegel Has Landed" (no lines) ** 321. "Her Royal Spyness" (no lines) ** 328. "Royal Vacation" ** 330. "The Princess Prodigy" (no lines) ** 401. "Day of the Sorcerers" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Birthday Wish" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "Through the Looking Back Glass" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "In Cedric We Trust" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "A Royal Wedding" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Royal School Fair" (no lines) ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Elf Situation" ** 427. "Forever Royal" Total appearances: 48. * Bold indicates main or larger supporting role. Notes/trivia * Baileywick is inspired by his voice actor, Tim Gunn, as they have a fair resembles to each other, he has a sense of fashion (and went to the School of Royal Fashions), and borrows his catchphrase, "Make it work." * Baileywick didn't sing because Gunn can't sing, with Craig Gerber happy to wait for Gunn when he felt open to do it. He sang to a small degree in the final episode, "Sofia the First: Forever Royal", for the song "A Big Day". References }} Category:Buttercups Category:Characters